Discovery
by ezriaforever-b26
Summary: Ezra's been up to something, and he's kept this something from Aria for a long time. But now she knows all about it.. can things ever be the same? The past shouldn't matter if you're in love, but what happens when it doesn't stay there, and explodes right in the middle of the present.. straight into the middle of your relationship?


**I had some Ezria feels and had to let them out. It's based on Aria finding out about what Ezra has been up to. This first chapter is short, but I do have more planned, so if you like it let me know; I hope you enjoy. Reviews are also greatly appreciated, but you know that ;)**

* * *

**One**

"I can't believe I ever thought you loved me.. I mean, God, how stupid was I?!" Aria shook her head, shaking away the tears as she held a photograph of her and Ezra. She was stood in his apartment, alone, after fleeing from him. With her thumb, she gently traced the photo, all along his face as a single tear escaped her eyes. She wiped it away quickly. She wasn't sad, she had been, but not anymore. Now she was angry and determined to snap out of 'stupid little Aria mode.' She was no longer Aria, the girl who didn't pick up on the fact that her boyfriend was lying to her, in order to get to her dead, but now alive, best friend. No, now she was strong Aria. Able to defend herself Aria. She'd changed in a matter of moments and at this moment she was certain that it was for the better. She laughed as she looked at his face, his words repeating over and over in her mind. _'Do you have any idea how much I love you?' 'I'm already in love with someone else.' 'I love you, and nothing you just said to me changes that.' _She almost choked on a lump in her throat but she quickly swallowed it and coughed, putting her hands down to her side. Taking a deep breath, she glanced down at the photo and raised her hand, launching it with everything she had at the countless books resting on the shelf. She screamed in fury, letting out everything that had built up since she'd sat on that ski-lift and punched the pillows on the couch. She could hear Ezra laughing in her head, mocking her, and laughing at how pathetic she was. She grabbed the lamp and threw it at the floor, smashing it into a thousand pieces. _Stupid little girl. _Bam. She kicked the coffee table. _I can't believe she fell for it. _Bam. She overturned the sofa. _It was so easy... and so was she. _Tears brewed up in her eyes and she collapsed on the floor in a heap, silently screaming and hitting the ground. Glass was sticking into her legs but she didn't care, it was just one pain after another, and just lately the emotional side hurt a lot more than the physical.

She must of lay there for at least 10 minutes, just thinking and shaking, not able to stop the pain that ran through her. Ezra would be back soon, she knew that. Part of her wanted to face him and confront him, wanted to get answers and tell him how shit he had made her feel. Another part of her wanted to run and get away from here. Run past the Rosewood border, go straight through Ravenswood, and even get out of Philadelphia altogether. And a small part of her, probably straight from her stupid heart wanted to give into the part of her brain telling her that there's a reasonable explanation for everything, and then find him, and kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him. Getting up, she looked around at the wreckage that was 3B. Ezra would be furious, and she felt bad, but she had to prove that she wasn't just some pushover. This wasn't one of their age-gap disagreements, or a row about what they ordered for dinner, this was real. This was adult. This was the one element that they'd wanted in their relationship from day 1. A real, accepted, _adult_ relationship. But somehow Aria hadn't pictured it like this.

She descended the stairs quickly, but with trepidation. Ezra would be back soon, and she didn't want to run into him. With every step she flashed back to the ski-lift. Being restrained in that tiny space as Ezra shattered her whole world, and changed from the person she felt safest with, to the one she was now terrified of. _I wanted you to hear it from me first. _Tears started to fall again. _I knew Alison. _She almost tripped. _I had to find her, and I knew you two were friends. _Her breaths got quicker, her bag fell. _I had no idea she was so.._ The tears clouded her vision. _But we were.. involved._ She couldn't breath. _I love you so much._ This time she tripped for real. _Please remember that. _And she was out. Cold.

* * *

**tbc**


End file.
